


Let's Have Some Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, High School, Lingerie, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: I took some prompts in August and completely forgot to post them here so .. here you go!1.  Marvey, PDA, outsider POV, established relationship2. Mike is a paid assassin who is hired to take Harvey out! Love interrupts that plan ! Now there’s bounty out on both of them3. Marvey as high school students





	Let's Have Some Comment Fics

_Marvey, PDA, outsider POV, established relationship._

Working at the La Perla in the Upper East Side, Allison was used to seeing trophy wives and mistresses perusing the racks, looking for the perfect item to keep their significant other interested   It was predictable and often times boring.

“Alli!”

Allison turned to see her best friend and coworker Rachel practically running across the store to get to her.

“What?” Allison asked.

“You have to see who just came in?” Rachel said.

Allison groaned as Rachel grabbed her arm and dragged her through the store.

“What, some celebrity housewife?”

“Better.”  They stopped behind a pillar and peeked around the corner.

Allison watched the two men who stood just inside the door.  One was dressed in a pristine navy three piece suit and the other was dressed in a grey suit, tie hanging a bit loose around his neck.

“What do you think?” Rachel asked.

“Navy’s helping grey pick out something for his girlfriend,” Allison said.  The man in the navy suit definitely looked like the kind of guy who bought La Perla for his girlfriends.  Grey suit seemed a bit more hesitant.

“Think they want some help?” Rachel whispered.

“Navy suit seems to know his way around,” Allison said.  Sure enough, navy suit scanned the store, cataloging everything carefully before nodding when he saw what he wanted.  Her eyes widened a bit when navy suit rested his hand on grey suit’s lower back and gently led them both through the store.

“Oh,” Rachel whispered, “that was not expected.” 

The two of them tried to covertly watch the two men as they made their way through the store.  Navy suit led the way towards a back corner where they kept some of their slips and baby dolls.  The two men stopped in front of a rack and navy rack stood behind grey suit, pressing against the other man’s back.

Allison felt a bit like she was intruding on a private moment, especially when navy suit pressed a kiss to the back of grey suit’s head.

“Go help them,” Rachel hissed.

“Are you nuts?”

“See if they need a room,” Rachel said, practically pushing Allison in the direction of the two men.

Allison adjusted her blouse, smoothed her skirt, schooled her features and approached the two men.

“Can I help you two find anything?” Allison asked kindly.

“Actually, I think we’d like a private room,” the man in the navy suit said.

“Of course, Mr. …”

“Specter,” the man finished.

“Of course, Mr. Specter,” Allison said.

“Harvey,” the man in the grey suit said.

“Mike,” Harvey said.  “Unless you want to try everything on out here.”

“Nope, private room is fine,” Mike replied.

“Thought you’d see it my way,” Harvey said, turning Mike around and kissing him sweetly before turning his attention back to Allison.

“If you’ll just follow me,” Allison said, leading the to the back of the store where the private rooms were.

“I have a few things I’d like brought back,” Harvey said.

“Of course,” Allison said.  “Let me just grab a pen and paper and I’ll be right back.”  She ran to the register to get a pen and paper, gave Rachel a wink and then rushed back to the room where she’d left Mike and Harvey.

Allison knocked and cautiously opened the door, biting back a grin when Mike jumped back and tugged at his shirt a bit.  His lips were red and a bit swollen and it didn’t take a genius to know what had been going on in there.

“All right,” Harvey said, pulling Mike close and cupping the back of his head.  “We’ll try a six for everything now and size up or down as needed. The Desert Rose in violet, the Maison in dark blue, the Opal Bloom in azure and a Garnet in black.”

“I’ll be right back with those items, Mr. Specter,” Allison said,slowly closing the door behind her.

“What I do for you, Harvey,” Mike said.

“You love it,” Harvey said.

“I love you,” Mike said.

“Love you, too.”

Allison clutched the paper and pen to her chest and sighed happily.  She gave herself a shake and rushed to get Rachel - she had gossip to spill and lingerie to grab.

Maybe Upper East Side wasn’t so boring after all.

* * *

_Mike is a paid assassin who is hired to take Harvey out! Love interrupts that plan ! Now there’s bounty out on both of them !_

“This is better than the place we stayed in last night,” Harvey said as he dropped their duffel bags on one of the beds.

“Ugh, last night’s was a paid by the hour and I regret picking it,” Mike replied as he moved past Harvey towards the bathroom.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he rummaged around in one of the bags for pajamas.  It was the strangest of situations that had brought the two of them together - which also now had them both on the run.  

“Aren’t you glad I chose the hotel for tonight, then?” Harey teased.  “What names did you sign us in under?”

“Ethan Hunt and David Webb,” Mike said from the bathroom.

“Seriously?”

“We paid in cash, they’re not going to ask any questions,” Mike said as he re-entered the bedroom.  “We’re so close to finishing this. To being able to stop running.”

Harvey sighed and pulled Mike in for a kiss; he’d had made enemies of some very bad people (unintentionally of course) and they had sent in Mike Ross, their fixer.  Mike was supposed to kill Harvey but … things got complicated.

Instead of killing him, Mike had someone been on the receiving end of some of Harvey’s best lines and had ended up in Harvey’s bed.

Then they both ended up on the run, bounties on both of them.

“I got your pajamas,” Harvey said, passing clothes over to Mike.

“Thanks,” Mike replied as he stripped down and got changed before tugging the duvet off the bed and slipping under the sheets.

Harvey watched Mike for a second before changing and joining Mike in bed.

“This could be over tomorrow,” Harvey murmured.

“I think that would be fantastic,” Mike said.  “No more hotel rooms, no more running.”

“We could get our lives back,” Harvey said.

“Only if it means a life together,” Mike countered.

“Obviously.”

* * *

_Marvey as high school students_

“Michael.”

Mike turned to see Donna Paulsen headed her way.  Donna was the queen of the halls and some you definitely did not want to mess with.

“Donna,” Mike said.  “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I heard that Harvey asked you to Senior Prom,” Donna said.

“He did,” Mike said.  “He is my boyfriend, we’re supposed to go to prom together.”  He heard Donna sigh as he finished putting his books into his locker.  He certainly wasn’t what anyone expected when they thought of Harvey Specter’s boyfriend.  Most of the school had been pretty shocked when they’d ‘come out’. Harvey was start of the baseball team and the most popular guy in school.

Mike was … not.  He was the resident freak with the eidetic memory and the hand me down clothes.  He wasn’t what anyone expected.

But Harvey hadn’t seemed to care.

“And do you have a tux?” Donna asked.

“I’m renting one,” Mike said.

“Renting?” Donna frowned and made a face.  “No, that won’t do at all.”

Mike was suddenly very worried.

***

“Donna got her hands on you.”

Mike ducked his head and blushed as he met Harvey outside his apartment building the night of prom.

“Yeah,” Mike muttered.  “Took me to get a tailored tux and took me to a salon.”

Harvey chuckled and pulled Mike close.  “I can see that,” he said. “You could have said no.”

“You were the one that warned me not to say no to Donna,” Mike protested.  “I felt silly all day long.”

“You look fantastic,” Harvey said.  “But then again, you always do.”

“Harvey Specter, star baseball player is a romantic?”

“Don’t go spreading it around,” Harvey said, leaning in for a kiss, “I have a reputation to keep.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mike said, kissing Harvey sweetly.

“Come on, let’s go make some waves.”


End file.
